


Предчувствие

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Встреча братьев примерно за год до событий 3-й игры. Будущее уже предопределено.





	Предчувствие

 

       В дверь колотили уже довольно долго, сначала кулаком, теперь ногами. Хорошо хоть, выбивать не стали. Вергилий спускался по лестнице нарочито медленно, надеясь, что незваному гостю надоест ждать, и он уберется восвояси. Но тот, хоть и не обладал даже малым количеством терпения, зато упрямства ему было не занимать.  
      — Вердж!!! Да открывай уже! Сколько мне еще под дождем мокнуть?!  
      Данте. А кто еще мог бы притащиться после полуночи, когда весь город погрузился в сон. Впрочем, соседи, скорее всего, проснулись. И у них на ближайшие дни найдется неисчерпаемая тема для пересудов.  
      — Входи, пока весь квартал не разбудил.  
      — Ты чего так долго не открывал? Спал, что ли?  
      — Нет. Просто подумал, что какой-нибудь пьянюга адресом ошибся.  
      — А это я! И даже вполне трезвый! Проходил мимо, дай, думаю, загляну.  
      — Просто так?  
      — Не совсем. Переночевать пустишь? А то под таким ливнем пять кварталов топать мне не интересно.  
      — Прошу, мой дом – твой дом, — Вергилий надеялся, что брат не воспримет его слова слишком буквально, а то жить с ним под одной крышей было, мягко говоря, неуютно. — Ты, надо полагать, охотился где-нибудь неподалеку?  
      — Ну да. И охота была на редкость удачной!  
      — А закончилась не иначе, как в очень глубокой луже, — подытожил Вергилий, критически разглядывая насквозь промокшего и перемазанного в грязи брата.  
      — Ну, знаешь, издержки профессии. Как говорится, кто на что учился… — ухмыльнулся Данте. – Я воспользуюсь душем. С твоего разрешения, разумеется.  
      — Пожалуйста. А еще я буду настолько добр, что поделюсь с тобой одеждой, а то это и до утра не высохнет.  
      Вергилий направился к шкафу, но по пути ему пришлось подобрать и развесить сушиться одежду брата, которую тот, особо не заморачиваясь, свалил кучей у двери ванной. Все вызывающе красного цвета, что в сочетании с белыми волосами делало Данте самой заметной деталью серого городского пейзажа. Впрочем, при его своеобразной профессии это имело определенный смысл – чем ярче выглядишь, тем быстрее примелькаешься, и на тебя перестанут обращать внимание. Да и кровь на красном почти не видна. Уже не однажды самоуверенному нахалу крепко доставалось от противника, которого он недооценил, но ни осторожности, ни рассудительности у него пока не прибавилось. Хотя на этот раз пятен крови совсем не было, а грязь можно просто стряхнуть, когда высохнет. Только пусть уж сам этим займется, если захочет.  
      Рыться в шкафу пришлось довольно долго, несмотря на то, что с размерами проблем не предвиделось – братья были совершенно одинаковыми. Во всем, кроме вкусов и предпочтений, в том числе и в одежде. Особенно ее цветовой гамме. Просто любимыми вещами делиться было жалко, а то, чего не жалко, брату могло не понравиться. По вышеуказанной причине.  
      Серые джинсы почему-то не вызвали никаких возражений, а свитер Данте сразу же отбросил в сторону:  
      — Не люблю синий цвет!  
      — А я не ношу красного, так что ничем не могу помочь. Хотя, может вот это тебе подойдет…  
      Черная рубашка с воротником-стойкой подверглась долгому скептическому рассматриванию, но все же Данте напялил ее, не потрудившись застегнуть хотя бы одну пуговицу.  
      — Ну что, где ты меня пристроишь?  
      — Я как раз собирался поработать, поэтому ложиться спать не буду. Так что могу уступить кровать тебе, если хочешь.  
      — Не хочу. Мне твой диван больше нравится.  
      Подразумеваемый диван находился не где-нибудь, а в библиотеке, и перспектива работать под аккомпанемент ехидных комментариев брата отнюдь не радовала. Однако беспокоился по этому поводу Вергилий совершенно напрасно – Данте заснул мгновенно, и последующие два часа тишина нарушалась лишь шелестом переворачиваемых страниц. Текст оказался крайне запутанным и маловразумительным. Поэтому донесшийся со стороны дивана хриплый выдох, больше похожий на стон, остался почти незамеченным. Вергилий обернулся только на резкий скрип пружин.  
      Данте сидел, держась за живот и низко наклонив голову, так что длинные волосы закрыли лицо.  
      — Ты чего?  
      — Не знаю… Нехорошо как-то.  
      — Перепил или пиццы обожрался? – ничего более умного Вергилий предположить не смог, но вместо какой-нибудь похабной шутки дождался очередного неуверенного ответа:  
      — Не знаю.  
      — Ладно, спи дальше. Только в следующий раз не ешь перед сном, тем более всякую гадость. Это, знаешь ли, очень вредно для здоровья.  
      Против ожидания, от Данте не последовало обычного предложения, куда бы мог пойти не в меру заботливый брат со своими очень полезными и своевременными советами. Вергилий пожал плечами и вернулся к книгам.  
      Ненадолго. Не прошло и получаса, как ровное дыхание спящего стало хриплым и прерывистым. А когда Данте вдруг коротко вскрикнул, словно от боли, Вергилий тут же оказался рядом. И растерялся, наверное, впервые в жизни. Слишком уж неожиданным оказалось то, что полудемон может упасть в обморок, как обычный человек. Да еще без каких бы то ни было видимых причин. Что делать в таком случае, тоже было совершенно непонятно. Приводить в чувство человеческими методами?  
      Получилось только хуже. После третьей пощечины Данте действительно очнулся и даже попытался встать, но рухнул на руки брату, кашляя и задыхаясь.  
      — Да что с тобой такое?!  
      — Я… мне…  
      — Нет, лучше молчи. Просто подожди, пока пройдет.  
      Пройдет ли? И что вообще происходит? О таких человеческих болезнях, как астма, аллергия или (тьфу, смешно даже) простуда, и речи быть не могло. Отравление? Или последствия каких-то внутренних повреждений? Единственное, чем он мог помочь – заставить Данте сесть, наклонившись вперед, чтоб легче было дышать. И просто ждать, поддерживая за плечи.  
      Когда непонятный приступ все-таки прекратился, Вергилий осторожно уложил брата, подсунув подушку повыше, принес стакан воды и помог напиться.  
      — Данте, если ты уже можешь говорить, скажи: что случилось?  
      — Мне снилось, что я умер. Это было… так больно…  
      Объяснение оказалось совершенно неожиданным, и, на самом деле, мало что объяснило. Кошмар приснился, всего-то навсего!  
      — Ну, знаешь!  _Мне_  никогда не снились  _настолько_  реалистичные сны.  
      — Не смешно! – взвился Данте, забыв, что не стоило этого делать, по крайней мере, сейчас. И сразу же поплатился за это новым приступом кашля.  
      — Тихо, тихо. Я и не думал смеяться. Просто не могу понять, в чем дело… Выпей еще воды. Только осторожно, не спеши. Постой, это что – слезы?  
      — Вердж… Мне приснилось… что это ты убил меня… проткнул моим же мечом…  
      — Но зачем?! Какая у меня может быть причина тебя убивать?  
      — Ты сказал, что я тебе мешаю… осуществить какой-то план… Не помню.  
      — Ты мне всю жизнь мешаешь! Но самое большее, что это вызывало – желание надавать тебе по шее. И то не настолько сильное, чтобы его осуществлять.  
      — Да ладно, забудь! Просто дурацкий сон… Но это было так правдоподобно, что я почти поверил…  
      Наяву выглядело тоже очень правдоподобно. Вергилий наконец-то сообразил, что так умирают, захлебнувшись собственной кровью. Наверное, ощущения при этом должны быть на редкость неприятные. И при последующем «воскрешении из мертвых» тоже.  
      — То есть, я имел в виду: поверил, что умер… Вердж! Я не думаю, что ты поступил бы так на самом деле! Кроме того, нас с тобой вообще невозможно убить, разве нет?  
      — Если очень постараться, то нет ничего невозможного, — мрачно заметил Вергилий. – А скажи-ка, тебе часто снятся кошмары?  
      — Кошмары? – удивился Данте. – Никогда и ни разу! Обычно мне снится… Или совсем ничего, или что-нибудь такое, что происходило накануне. Как бы повтор самых интересных моментов. Иногда я просто не запоминаю. Ну, вот так, например: я проснулся от шума дождя, а потом снова заснул, но и во сне тоже шел дождь. Вокруг развалины, и какая-то огромная башня – чуть ли не до неба, а я должен кого-то найти… И все – дальше забыл. А может, сразу проснулся.  
      — Башня? – задумчиво переспросил Вергилий. Дождь… развалины… башня… – этот визуальный ряд чем-то его заинтересовал.  
      — Ну да! Как вот эта, только не такая кривая!  
      «Кривой башней» оказалась репродукция на стене, изображавшая виды итальянского города Пизы. Уже почти ухваченная за хвост мысль, связанная с каким-то недавним воспоминанием, подло сбежала. Отвернувшись от внезапно развеселившегося брата, он начал размышлять заново.  
      Дождь? Вергилий не любил такую погоду. Сегодня вечером его разбудил не бесцеремонно вломившийся в дом братец, а перестук капель по оконному стеклу и подоконнику часом раньше. Сообразив, что заснуть уже не удастся (какой идиот придумал, что под шум дождя хорошо спится?), он оделся и вернулся в библиотеку. Но намерение поработать постигла та же участь, что и желание выспаться… По сути, из-за того же самого дождя.  
      Какие-то абстрактные развалины? А что в них такого?  
      Нет, именно башня. Только не Пизанская, естественно.  _«То, что мы видим, как бездонный колодец, в другом мире может оказаться неизмеримой высоты башней…»_  Еще бы вспомнить, где ему попалась на глаза эта фраза. В его шкафах такой книги точно не было. Городская библиотека? Лавка букиниста? Кажется, он даже не держал книгу в руках, только прочитал несколько строк, заглянув через плечо другому покупателю…  
      На самом интересном месте размышления были прерваны возгласом брата:  
      — А, я понял, что мне на самом деле приснилось! Это вообще был не ты, а этот… который умеет превращаться в кого угодно. Ну, демон такой, не помню, как называется…— После этих слов Данте крепко задумался. – Слушай, если я на самом деле его когда-нибудь встречу, как же узнать, что он – это не ты?  
      — Не «превращаться в кого угодно», а  _притворяться_  кем угодно… — автоматически уточнил Вергилий. Он прекрасно знал, как называется «этот, который», и что он из себя представляет, но читать лекцию, тем более в шесть утра, не было никакого желания.  
      — Знаешь, если ты действительно встретишь «такого», он, скорее всего, «превратится» именно в тебя. Так что, можешь продумывать тактику и стратегию поединка с самим собой.  
      — Даже так? – Данте явно заинтересовался подобной перспективой. – О, дождь наконец-то перестал. Я, наверно, пойду…  
      Разумеется, Вергилию и в голову не пришло сказать: «нет, останься». Он проводил брата до двери с немалым облегчением и даже сделал вид, что не заметил, как Данте вытряхивает плащ прямо на вычищенный накануне ковер. Все равно поздно перевоспитывать.  
      — Я еще забегу как-нибудь.  
      — Заходи. Только, пожалуйста, без лишнего шума и выламывания дверей. Соседи неправильно поймут.  
  
       _Нам нечего делить! Нам не из-за чего ссориться! Да, очень часто мы совсем не понимаем друг друга, но разве это достаточная причина, чтобы возникло желание убить собственного брата?_  
  
      Это был просто кошмарный сон.

 


End file.
